


Definition Interesting

by mercurybard



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinies and hieroglyphs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. But you knew that already.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Vala seemed to have disappeared."

The second lieutenant reporting this seemed genuinely concerned. Jack sighed. "What do you mean 'disappeared'?"

"One minute they were investigating a chamber on the far side of the complex; the next, they just vanished!"

Jack sighed again and switched the walkie-talkie over to Mitchell's channel. "Cameron, take your team over to where Daniel and Vala were poking around. Don't touch anything that looks interesting."

"Define 'interesting', sir."

"Well, if it's Daniel's idea of interesting, then it probably has hieroglyphics on it. If we're going by Vala's definition, then anything shiny."


End file.
